


Smut and Fluff Prompt Fills [Pentagon/Reader]

by Luna_Writes_Stuff



Category: K-pop, Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, exactly one fluff drabble and one smut drabble so far, idk this was my first foray into trying to write pentagon lmao, sub wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Luna_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Just two [at the moment] one-shots from my blog that were Pentagon/Reader. If/when I end up writing any more I'll add them to this, just like my Seventeen one. Also, as in the Seventeen one, both [so far] have no distinguished gender for the reader!<3





	1. Almost [Sub?Wooseok/GenderNeutralReader]{NSFW}

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** _Hickies, almost blowjob??, no actual sex because fucking Yuto is the worst roommate of the year, special thanks for the requester specifying “super short”_  
>  **Written 9/22/18**

Searing kisses are pressed into his skin, a low rumble in his chest manifesting itself as his version of whining until you move back up from his neck to reclaim his lips. His fingers dig into your hips, not daring to touch anywhere else, dark eyes glassy and breath coming short when you pull away from his lips again. They’re shiny and kiss-bruised, and when you rub your thumb across his bottom lip he lets his eyes slip shut and his head fall back to the pillow.

Dark bruises litter his neck, done intermittently between the deep kisses he’d so adamantly demanded you give him – even now, during this small pause, his eyes have re-opened to slits and you know another one of his rumbling whines is sure to emerge if you don’t do anything.

You press your hand firmly to his chest to keep him in place and move down his body – he’s so  _tall_ , and for a long moment he refuses to let go of your hips with an impudent stubbornness – so you can straddle his thighs. He shivers when the button to his jeans is audibly undone with a hollow  _pop_ , breath sighing out between his lips while you slowly drag the zipper down. It’s so quiet in the room that the sound is clearly heard by the both of you.

His hands come down and hook under his pants, pulling them down the small amount he can without sitting up – you don’t bother helping him, leaning down to wrap your lips around his extremely prominent bulge. His underwear doesn’t really do much good in concealing it, aroused as he is – it strains against the fabric and he grunts at your teasing, fingers curling into his pants more.

“Couldn’t you –“ He starts, voice thick and husky, and you let out a small laugh before trailing your lips up to grab teasingly at the waistband with your teeth. Wooseok sucks in a breath of anticipation –

And the bedroom door slams open. Wooseok jerks into a sitting position so quickly you’re almost knocked over backwards as he attempts to pull a sheet over the two of you (even if you’re both still basically fully clothed).

“Oh.” Yuto doesn’t sound as surprised as he should, and he’s not even looking at the two of you, rifling through his closet for his leather jacket, apparently, which he pulls out and slips on. “Sorry. Don’t stop on my account.” He doesn’t sound sorry at all, and even throws you a grin. You can still remember the first day he’d met you, how polite and shy he’d been, how he’d kept his hands crossed politely in front of him. What a difference getting to know him made..

“Oh fuck off, man..” Wooseok grumbles, face flushed. Yuto just laughs at him and waves goodbye as he leaves – and shuts the door behind him – while Wooseok buries his face in his hands. Even his ears have become red by now.

“Should have locked the door –“

“Should have locked the door, yeah, I know –“ Wooseok bites back at you, and you punch him gently in the shoulder, laughing as you crawl over his legs to go do just that. You weren’t finished with him yet.


	2. I'll Kiss You, I Swear [Hyunggu/GenderNeutralReader]{Fluff Drabble}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"I liked your wooseok thingie so much and i was wondering whether you would like to write a kino drabble :-( the plot/rating is completely up to you!!! i'm just really in the mood for reading something kino related and i can not find any decent writers TT TT"_   
>  **Written 10/05/18**

It’s warm and cuddly under the covers, Hyunggu’s body heat mixing with yours almost to the point of discomfort. The two of you are mostly quiet as he watches something on his phone and you run your fingers through his hair – occasionally you scrape your fingernails against the soft hair at the nape of his neck and he shudders and sends you a reproachful glance, each one more heated than the last.

“If you don’t stop that I’m going to kiss you.” He threatens, voice filled to the brim with amusement as he watches you out of the corner of his eye – you laugh softly at the  _horrible_  threat, cuddle back up to him once again, as close as possible, and promise that you won’t do it again. He’s smiling softly as you do so. (He’s so fucking sweet on you and the way you smile.)

It lasts a whole two and a half minutes before you do it once more, grinning wickedly as he involuntarily shudders again. Your laugh is cut off mid-gasp as he’s suddenly on you, kissing your lips like he’s drowning and you’re his life support.

When he finally pulls away you’re both breathless, flushed from the intensity, proximity of your bodies, emotions, and everything else he brings to your life. His eyes have gone dark and he takes a moment to swallow and carefully lay back down at your side.

“See? I told you I would, you just didn’t listen.” He teases, and you’re extremely satisfied to hear that he sounds a  _bit_  breathless, voice thick and rough.

“Mhm. ..What’s going happen if I do it again?” His eyes dart to yours at your care-freely asked question, eyebrows raised a bit before he smirks. It’s a sinful look on Hyunggu – you feel the need to kiss it away. Hard. Over and over.

“Wanna find out?”


End file.
